This invention relates to a device for playing a game which simulates golf.
Heretofore various games have been developed for improving one's skill in golf putting and many of these games may be set up indoors. Usually, the devices are quite large and are difficult to store. Those which are relatively small do not provide the challenge of the larger games and are not as interesting.